The Legacy of Lemon
by Lemon2
Summary: This is the story of a girl name Lemon. But just who IS Lemon? Waitaminute... she's half SAIYAN?! But where did she get her blood share from? And what's with Trunks? There's TWO of him! Lots of interesting twists here in the story of Lemon!
1. Soul Mates

A small woman knelt before the all-powerful dragon, Shenlong. She folded her hands pleadingly in fear. Her short, trendy blond hair flowed with the wind. She looked up at Shenlong with glassy purple eyes.  
  
"P-please sir... I wish to find my soul-mate... please..."  
  
"Your wish can be granted." A hologram of a warrior with long, untamed hair appeared before her. "This is the man whom you share your soul with. He has long been dead, killed in battle. He has an evil heart, but this is your soul-mate."  
  
She closed her eyes in sadness. "My soul-mate is a monster...? How could I live with this killer?"  
  
"Try. In time he will change. Now do you want this wish or NOT?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Now... what is your final wish?"  
  
The holograph became real, and the tall man lay before her. She noticed a yellow glowing halo over his head. "Sir Shenlong... what is this?"  
  
"He is still dead. Now hurry up and make your second wish!" Shenlong roared impatiently.  
  
"Second wish..." She murmured. She traced her fingers along the warriors face. She though to herself. "Please don't kill me when you wake up..."  
  
She stood up and shouted to Shenlong. "I wish for this warrior to come back to life!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Now I return to my sleep."  
  
The halo disappeared over the warrior's head, and color returned to his skin. Shenlong turned into lightening and the dragon balls exploded, sending them sailing and separated to different ends of the world.  
  
She collapsed, kneeling next to her soul-mate and touched his face lightly. "Warrior... wake up... please wake up..."  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes focused on the little woman, and she smiled happily, falling onto him in a gentle hug, her face nuzzling his black, armored chest.  
  
"You're awake! I'm so happy you're alive!" He shook her off and snarled. "Where am I, and who are you?"  
  
"You're on the planet Earth, and I am your soul-mate... My name is Zitrone." She said, smiling gently down at him.  
  
The warrior sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, flinching, "Soul-mate...? I have a soul mate? How pathet-"  
  
"What is your name warrior?" She looked into his dark eyes with her bright purple ones. His face softened a bit and almost smiled. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh fine." "My name is..." 


	2. Growing Up

"RADITZ!"  
  
Raditz sputtered out the coffee he'd been drinking in surprise. "WHAT, woman!" He coughed.  
  
"Is Lemon up from her nap?"  
  
"I haven't heard the brat screeching at all yet so PIPE DOWN OR WE WILL!"  
  
Zitrone walked into the living room with oven mits on, carrying a pot that emitted a good smell. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Honey... you don't have to get so mad..."  
  
His scowl turned into a smirk, "You don't have to get so loud."  
  
He leant forwards and kissed her, bringing a hand up behind her neck to deepen it. When he broke off, he asked his blushing soul-mate, "Smells good, is dinner ready?"  
  
She giggled shyly as she scurried off to the dining room to set it on the table. "Yes... we'll eat as soon as Lemon gets up."  
  
"I'll get her now." Raditz walked up the stairs to the newborn daughter he had with Zitrone. He stopped at the infant's door and sighed, surprised at himself for allowing this earthling to tame him and for he to settle down within three years. He had begun wearing earthling clothes after their wedding, and he had begun tying his unruly long hair back in a low ponytail after they had Lemon. He smirked and walked over to the crib wear his three day old daughter laid. He gazed in on her and froze. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Zitrone...?" He called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes dear?" She called from the dining room, just finishing setting the table.  
  
"How long did we put her down for?"  
  
"She's only been napping an hour. Why do you ask?" She took the oven mits off and walked to the bottom of the staircase where a look of shock swept across her face. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't let her sleep anymore..." He murmured, holding their daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemon giggled and played with her doll in the middle of the living room, wearing only a diaper.  
  
"This is unreal... She was an infant when we put her down for her nap an hour ago, right?" Zitrone sat stiff on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah... she sure grew real quick... do all kids here grow this fast, or did we feed her fertilizer or something...?"  
  
Lemon looked up and giggled, "DADDY!"  
  
Raditz and Zitrone both sweat-dropped.  
  
"Good God, Raditz, she said Daddy..."  
  
"DADDY!" The little blond, spikey-haired girl giggled again, and she slowly stood up and staggered towards Raditz.  
  
"You... you're walking..." Raditz murmured.  
  
She padded over to him and clung to his leg. "Daddy..." She nuzzled against the denim material and closed her eyes happily. Raditz smirked and picked the child up and set her on his lap. She curled up and started to go off to sleep again. Raditz's eyes grew wide and he picked her up again. "Hey! No more sleeping for you!"  
  
She giggled sleepily at him.  
  
Zitrone stood up from the sofa and spoke, "We still have to feed her..."  
  
Lemon's eyes lit up, vanquishing any drowsiness. "FOOD!"  
  
She raced over to Zitrone. "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
  
Zitrone chuckled and sweat-dropped as Lemon clung to her pant-leg.  
  
  
  
Since they didn't have a booster seat yet, she sat on a pile of books that her stacked on a chair. She sat in between her mother and father and ate, handling the spoon very well...  
  
  
  
  
  
Late at night, Lemon woke up, blinked and sat up straight. She climbed out of her crib and stood uncomfertabley in her room. The clothes she wore were now too small for her, so she ripped them off with ease. She took the diaper off, wrapped her furry brown tail around her waist, and wrapped herself in her blanket. She walked through the hall and into her parents' room. She heard her father's snoring and her mother's sighing and saw them tangled in eachother's embrace as they slept.  
  
"Momma... Daddy?"  
  
The two awoke with a start, and she felt her father's ki rise slightly in alarm.  
  
Her expression changed to a bratty scowl. "I don't fit my clothes."  
  
They stared, stuttering vowels at their daughter, who had grown to the size and intelligence of a child.  
  
"L-Lemon... why... do you keep growing like this?" Zitrone clung to Raditz.  
  
Lemon's face took on a blank and confused expression. "Growing...? Growing?!" She tilted her head to the side and put and annoyed, pouty look on her face, "Am I a plant?"  
  
Raditz chukled and looked at the clock. 3:00am. "Climb into bed little one and we'll buy you some new clothes later."  
  
"Hooray!" She clutched the top of her blanket dress and nuzzled in between her mother and father. And they slept for the rest of the night.  
  
When Raditz and Zitrone awoke, they were surprised to find that she hadn't grown and inch more. "Maybe she's done growing..." Zitrone whispered.  
  
Raditz grabbed his scouter he off his bed-side table and looked at his daughter through it. "She's grown to the age of nine... Smart as one too... geez, Zitrone, what have we made?"  
  
Zitrone's features became soft and gentle as she took the scouter from her alarmed and possibley frightened husbund. "From the looks of it, Raditz... we've made a healthy, strong and smart nine-year old girl. A beautiful one at that."  
  
Their eyes locked and the Raditz's slid back down to his daughter. He smiled, and then Zitrone snuggled next to him, and they both sat, watching their daughter sleep with a smile on their face. 


	3. School Girl

Seven years later, they moved to a larger city. Lemon never had anymore spontaneous growth spurts but continued to grow normally into a happy and loving teenager.  
  
"BYEEE!" Lemon waved, carrying her school bag as she thundered down the stairs. She grabbed some toast and stuck it in her mouth as she sped out the door.  
  
Zitrone and Raditz waved from the door. "Take your time dear!" Raditz shouted as Lemon started to take off into the air. "You've got plenty of time. What's your rush!"  
  
She smiled and floated to her father. "Wish me luck daddy!" She kissed him on the cheek after devouring the toast and hugged her mother.  
  
"Have a good first day of school and don't beat up any boys." Zitrone giggled.  
  
"Oh mom." Lemon giggled.  
  
"Don't fly."  
  
"Okay." Lemon landed.  
  
"Now get going and make some friends... study hard... do your work... pay attention in class..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Okay... okay!" she chuckled. "Go!"  
  
"I love you!" Lemon waved as she picked up her skateboard and dashed off.  
  
Zitrone smirked at her husbund after she was out of Saiyan earshot. "I called in sick today."  
  
Raditz picked her up and carried her into the house. "Ooh..." he drawled, "Dirty..."  
  
"Not while I'M in the house! I don't need to hear that in the morning!" Nappa roared from the living room. Raditz and Zitrone sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
After they had Lemon, Raditz insisted that Nappa be wished back to life. Nappa had been a bit rambunctious, but he eventually came around. He and Raditz trained Lemon in the art of fighting. Lemon called Nappa her uncle. Raditz never thought of visiting his brother and never dreamt that Vegeta would still be on Earth. None of which even knew he or Nappa were on this planet either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not too far down the street, Bulma and Vegeta pushed Trunks out the door. Bra skipped out behind him.  
  
"Have a good day at school you two." Bulma smiled.  
  
"And boy... you'd better keep your damned grades up this year!" Vegeta growled at Trunks.  
  
Trunks gulped, "Okay dad."  
  
Trunks and Bra walked off and Bulma and Vegeta watched their children walk away.  
  
Bulma saw a blond, pig-tailed teenager with bright purple eyes skateboard down the sidewalk in the same direction as Trunks and Bra. She wore the same uniform as Bra did and Bulma smiled. "Oh. She must be one of our new neighbors."  
  
"Feh." Vegeta went back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemon skateboarded with great speed. She whooped excitedly as she saw the school in the distance. She saw a blue-haired girl and a lavender-haired man. She raced at them head-on, and just as she was about to run into them, she grabbed her skate-board out from under her and flipped over them, landing back on her skateboard and continuing on her way.  
  
Trunks and Bra stared.  
  
"What..." Bra stammered.  
  
"...Was THAT?!" Trunks finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks ended up sitting next to the new girl in one of his classes. She was so absorbed in the lecture that she didn't notice him staring at her. He looked her up and down with a twisted smirk.  
  
"Amazing..." He thought, "A year younger and she's in MY grade's advanced class. And to top it all off she filled in in all the right places too... Well most... but tits can grow..." He chuckled to himself as improper thoughts flowed through his head until...  
  
"MR. BRIEFS."  
  
Trunks sat up straight as the teacher bellowed his name. "Uh, y-yes sir."  
  
"Would you kindly stop oogling at your classmate and pay ATTENTION!"  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbled, blushing angrilly. He glanced over at the new girl whose purple eyes were now on him. She blushed and giggled before turning her attention back to the lesson.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school Trunks followed her out of the building intent on asking to walk her home before she got to her skateboard and booked it like the speed- demon she was earlier. Bra tugged on his arm. "Trunks, not again!"  
  
"Get lost Bra." he hissed as he strode towards the blond. Before he reached her a group of punk-like men surrounded her.  
  
"Lookey here boys... it's the new girl!"  
  
"She's oh so cute..." One of the men pinched her cheek. She flinched, pulling away.  
  
"And ripe for the picking..." Another grabbed her ass and she turned, yelping surprised, blushing and covering her rear.  
  
"Come with us dearie..."  
  
Lemon scowled and gritted her teeth as her temper rose like a crackling fuse. "Back OFF... scumbags..."  
  
The leader chuckled and snatched her skateboard.  
  
"HEY!" She moved to snatch it back, but another man grabbed her arms. She watched the leader break the skateboard in two over his knee.  
  
"Change your mind?" He howled with laughter.  
  
"Oh yes..." She drawled sarcastically in a sweet voice, "I want to be with you now! You can break a board in half well aren't... you... SPECIAL!"  
  
  
  
Trunks was just about to rush to her rescue when she punted the leader into the air, sending him sailing. She back-kicked the man holding her and clunked two other men's heads together. She delivered a round-house kick to one and drop-kicked another, and to the last on standed she upper-cutted him into the air, sending him flying as well as the leader.  
  
Trunks and Bra's jaws dropped. He shook himself out of it and walked after her. "Hey!"  
  
She turned and glared daggers at him, "WHAT."  
  
Trunks skid to a stop and chuckled, "Easy... Easy... That was... great! Who taught you that?"  
  
She hmphed and turned around. "My father and uncle."  
  
"You're very strong."  
  
"Thank you. Did you want anything, coz I'd LIKE to go home."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Actually..." He slunk up to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "I was wondering..."  
  
She slapped his arm away and whirled around to face him. "I don't wanna talk about ANYTHING like that now! YOU saw what happened! Men like YOU attacked me and broke my skateboard!"  
  
Trunks took the hit and growled back. "Yeah I saw what happened, and it surprised me that they'd come onto a small-chested brat like you!"  
  
They growled into eachother's faces. Soon they grew tired of growling and simply just turned away from eachother. Trunks peeked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were fiery and her lips trembled with anger. She chuckled and spoke, "You're very cute when your angry..."  
  
Her eyes widened angrilly and she hurled a fist at him, whirling around. He caught her wrist and smiled down at her. "My name's Trunks."  
  
She glared up at him for awhile until their eyes locked and her face softened. "I'm Lemon."  
  
"Nice. I'll take you home." He picked the petite teen up, ignoring her objections and took off into the air, which surprised her.  
  
Bra looked up at his brother as he flew away. "Looks like I'm walking home by myself."  
  
  
  
"Trunks! How do you know how to fly?!" Lemon shouted.  
  
"My secret." He chuckled.  
  
"There's my house. Down there." She pointed down.  
  
Trunks landed in her yard and set her down on the grass. "Funny... you're only a few houses away from my place."  
  
"Hm. Well thanks for the ride... Even though I didn't need it."  
  
Trunks stepped closer and smirked, "But it was fun wasn't it?"  
  
"Nothing I haven't done before..." she smirked back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She floated into the air until she reached his exact height. Their eyes locked and their noses touched.  
  
"Lemon... how do YOU know how to fly...?"  
  
She giggled and said, "My secret."  
  
He smirked and leant forward to kiss her but she landed and skipped away, smiling playfully, "Go home Trunks. I'll see you t'morrow."  
  
She went inside. Trunks stared at where she had stood. "She's no ordinary girl... Where did she get that power and skill from? Not from an earthling..." 


	4. Pain

Nappa flipped through the channels accompanied by a few bags of chips. He found a film where two lovers were embracing. He chuckled and had a sip of his beer. He knew where this would lead! The man was leading the woman into his bedroom, and...  
  
"UNCLE NAPPA!" Lemon leaped onto his lap and hugged him tightly around the neck, "I'm home now so let's go fight! PLEEEEEEASE?!"  
  
Tears of disappointment dwelled in Nappa's eyes as he clicked the "off" button on the remote, just as the man was undressing the woman. He sighed and patted the spunky teen's head. "Alright sour girl, let's go." He got up and swung her around so he was piggy-backing her, "Today... you should try some armor... just for kicks."  
  
"Armor?"  
  
"Yup... you can wear your father's." Nappa led her up to the attic and retrieved Raditz's and his own Saiyan battle armor.  
  
"Yuck. It's ugly." She giggled and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Sorry they didn't come in pink and purple." Nappa chuckled.  
  
"How will I fit into that? How did dad fit into that? And for that matter... how are YOU going to fit into that?" She pointed to the small armor.  
  
He set her down and took off his shirt. She watched as the armor stretched and fit his every curve and muscle.  
  
"Wow! Elastic! Can woman wear it too?"  
  
"If your asking whether it'll crush women's chests, no. It's expands to almost any size. And besides," he chuckled, "Even if it DID crush women's chests, you'd be perfectly safe." He poked one of her under-developed breasts.  
  
"NAPPA!" She smacked his hand away angrilly. She snatched the armor and slid it on. "Hey!" She laughed, "A perfect fit!"  
  
"Naturally." Nappa chuckled again.  
  
Lemon kicked him in the shin, which had no effect on him.  
  
They took Raditz and left Zitrone to cook supper. She waved at them with a wooden spoon in her hand and an apron around her waist. "Have fun and be careful!"  
  
  
  
They landed in an open meadow full of grass and flowers. They sparred until Lemon grew tired. Lemon took the armor off and threw it to her father. Underneath she wore her blue school uniform skirt and a purple T-shirt.  
  
"Time to go back sweetheart." Raditz picked his worn-out daughter up and piggy-backed her.  
  
"'Kay daddy..." She smiled.  
  
  
  
The week progressed in the same manner until Friday night. Trunks and Lemon's friendship had grown day by day. He walked her home, sometimes they flew. Bra walked home alone alot. However today, Trunks decided to kick things into overdrive. He invited her over for a movie, knowing his parents would be out until God knows what time, and Bra was spending the night with Marron and Pan.  
  
The doorbell rang and Lemon stood there wearing her usually attire, blue school uniform skirt, her favorite purple T-shirt, pink sneakers and pink headband with a silver star. Her hair was in it's usually low pigtails, and her usually bright smile was spread across her face.  
  
"Come in..." Trunks smirked.  
  
Lemon entered into a silent atmosphere. "Wow... it's quiet... Is everyone asleep already?"  
  
"Nope." He shut the door. "Nobody's here but us."  
  
"Oh... Where are your parents?"  
  
"Out..." He walked towards her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sit down..." He gestured to the sofa.  
  
"Oh yeah! We should start the movie!" She hopped onto the sofa giggling.  
  
"Yes. Let's." He sat down next to her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Woah Trunks..." She giggled, pushing him away, "Down, boy."  
  
Trunks' grip tightened and he drawled. "We're alone now... you don't have to fight your feelings for me..."  
  
"Feelings...?"  
  
"You and I both know how much you like me..." His face moved close to hers.  
  
"How much I-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She squeezed her twitching eyes shut and reached for something to use. Her hands felt upon a thin square package. She looked at it out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened with rage when she recognized what it was. "A CONDOM! Why that closet pervert, Trunks!"  
  
She spotted a bottle of soda and grabbed it. She lifted it high and swung it down hard. Trunks' senses kicked in and he caught her wrist with ease, never breaking the kiss. He stopped for a second to chuckle against her lips, his breath tickling under her nose. "Now, now..."  
  
Lemon's rage was sky-rocketing. She broke the kiss and screamed. Trunks could feel her ki rising and he sat up in surprise. She kicked him hard in the groin. And used her window for escape, rolling off the sofa and into an attack stance.  
  
"You're SICK Trunks!" She hissed, "No one's ever treated me in such a distasteful way! I'll make you pay!"  
  
He stood up and she leapt at him. He blocked all of her punches with ease and caught each wrist, staring her directly in the eyes. Lemon freed herself from his grasp and stormed out of the door. Leaving Trunks in silence.  
  
  
  
She stomped down the street and into her house. Nappa and Raditz were howling with laughter at the sit-com on the TV, and Zitrone was in the kitchen cooking as usual. The two male Saiyans' laughter came to an abrupt stop with the slam of the front door. They watched Lemon in an enraged trance stomp up the stairs and into her room. They both cringed as she slammed her bedroom door shut. Zitrone entered from the kitchen, oven-mits and all, and looked up the stairs.  
  
"Well what was all that about?"  
  
"Eh. Teenagers." Nappa sat back in the sofa and sipped some of his beer as the commercials ended. Suddenly the house started shaking in a rhythmic beat and the TV went to fuss.  
  
"The reception! Hey!" Nappa sat up and looked up the stairs at the closed door. Raditz looked up with concern and ascended the stairs. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Lemon was punching her pillow with enough force that was shaking the entire house. He smirked sadly and shook his head before entering. He sat down next to her on her bed. In her angry trance she didn't notice him come in. He let her relieve a bit more stress and then put a strong hand on her shoulder. "Lemon?"  
  
She stopped beating up the pillow and came out of her trance. Her fists clenched around her sheets and tears dwelled in her eyes. She sniffed a couple times until her father said, "It's okay. Cry."  
  
She whirled around and collapsed into her father's arms. Crying on his shoulder. "Oh DADDY!" she bawled. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair, comfertingly.  
  
Nappa and Zitrone watched from the door. They'd never seen her cry like this. Her cries echoed to the outdoors. Trunks stopped on the sidewalk just as he was about to turn into their yard. He heard her cries and turned around to walk home with no one to accompany him but his own guilt. 


	5. Mirai Trunks

Lemon carried out like a zombie for the rest of the weekend.She stayed in her room and only came down for meals. She never spoke a word to anyone. The only sounds that came from her was the crying and soft whimpering at night. On Sunday, Raditz, Zitrone, and Nappa discussed the matter at the dining table after Lemon had wandered upstairs after breakfast.  
  
"This isn't right!" Nappa slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the entire room, "I can actually watch a porno in peace now! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER ANYWAY?!"  
  
"We don't know. She won't say a word." Raditz murmured. Zitrone looked down at the table and then to Nappa.  
  
"Have YOU tried talking to her?"  
  
"Of COURSE I have! Talking to her is like talking to a llama! At least a LLAMA makes NOISE!"  
  
"Wish I knew what happened to her..." Raditz clenched his fists, "If I knew who hurt her like this, I'd-"  
  
"Raditz..." Zitrone put her gentle hands over his, "She's almost a woman now... There are some things you just... can't protect her from."  
  
"I could." he growled.  
  
"Darling she has your pride. I believe if she REALLY wanted our help bad enough she would ask for it. This is something she wants to work out on her own. She knows what she's doing... Although I do believe that she needs some fresh air. Why don't you two drop her off in a nice spot in the country so she can take a walk and clear her head?"  
  
Nappa and Raditz nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa and Raditz landed in the soft grass. Raditz set his daughter on the ground and asked firmly, "You know the way back, right?"  
  
She nodded silently, looking to the ground.  
  
His face softened and he knelt in front of her. He looked into her sad eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. Nappa watched Raditz hold his daughter and speak to her gently.  
  
"It will get better. I promise."  
  
Nappa knelt next to her as well and patted her on the head. "He's right sour girl, you just take a walk and think about things. You'll come back feeling better."  
  
Lemon nodded. "Awwohh..." Nappa murmured and swept her up in a great big bear hug. He set her down and ruffled her hair and they took off towards home, looking back often.  
  
Lemon looked around and then started walking. She trudged deeper and deeper in the dense forest.  
  
"He was so nice to me... was that the only reason he showed me ANY ounce of kindness? To get me in bed? What kind of... of MONSTER is he?"  
  
She walked until she saw a brilliant flash of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Say Trunks... where's that young lady you've been walking home lately? I thought you'd be spending more time with her this weekend." Bulma asked her son.  
  
"She's sick mom..." Trunks lied, mumbling.  
  
"Why didn't it work on her? That's how I usually catch girls... Why's she so different? And what was with the ki increase? She can't be human. Not her. I can sense something else there..."  
  
He leaned back in his chair folding his hands behind his head. "But what? She can't be a Saiyan. There's no blood-line still alive..."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "IS there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall and slim man with long lavender hair stepped out of a capsule. Most of his hair was tied back in a low ponytail, but two thick locks still hung on either side of his face. He turned and his icey blue eyes stared into her bright purple ones. She fumed in anger. "TRUNKS."  
  
"THE NERVE OF YOU FOLLOWING ME OUT HERE TRUNKS!"  
  
He looked at her a bit confused. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Oh ho ho... How amusing!" She chuckled wryly, "The DUMB playing DUMB!!!!" She leapt at him trying to strangle him. They both fell over, so Lemon was on top of him, choking him. He took her hands from his neck and rolled, now pinning her underneath him. She breathed heavily and growled up at him. "Trying AGAIN?"  
  
"Look." he hissed, "I don't know who you are, or how you think you know me... but I've never done a thing to you!"  
  
She stared up into his eyes and noticed that they held no recognition of her in them. Her features softened and he let her up.  
  
"You're NOT Trunks?" She edged away from him, "Then who are you?"  
  
"Well... I AM Trunks. I came from the future, only now it's an alternate future. I just wanted to see how nice this future has become."  
  
"Oh... Well then you're STILL a jerk!" she snarled, standing and turning away.  
  
"I am?" he blinked.  
  
"Even if you're an ALTERNATE you, I'm STILL mad at what you did to me, you... you... you big JERK!"  
  
"Hey now, I-"  
  
"Let me guess! The ALTERNATE you is going to pin me down right?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"And kiss me?"  
  
Mirai Trunks blushed and stammered, "But-"  
  
"And try to RAPE me?"  
  
He growled and moved closer to her. She continued shouting angrily, with her back facing him. "And when you're through, you'd just-" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her arms there, and covered her mouth.  
  
"Listen. I'm not doing ANY of that to you okay? I don't know what the Trunks from this time did to you, but let me assure you, you'll get no such behavior from me. Now settle down." He released her and she dropped to her knees crying. He felt a stab of guilt and he knelt next to her.  
  
"Hey... hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that to you... I was just... trying to make you understand." She kept crying, and he put an arm around her and soothed her, "Hey... shhh... c'mon now... dry your eyes and I'll take you home. Your folks must be worried, huh."  
  
She nodded. He picked her up and started to lift off the ground when she spoke softly, "I can fly..."  
  
"Huh?" he looked down at her.  
  
"I can fly..."  
  
Carefully he let her go and she floated by herself. "Well... so you can." He smiled friendly at her. He extended a hand towards her. "Shall we?"  
  
She stared at it until all the distrust melted away and then took his hand. They flew together back to her home.  
  
  
  
Nappa sat, staring at the TV watching the man rip the clothes off the woman. "Oh YEAH! This is getting good!" He leaned forward as the scene intensified.  
  
"UNCLE NAPPA!" His ears rang and his eyes bugged out. He quickly flicked the TV off and whirled around to see a fiery Lemon with her arms crossed.  
  
"Are you watching naughty programs again?"  
  
Mirai Trunks chuckled quietly behind his hand.  
  
Nappa saw Trunks and drawled. "And WHO is THIS?! Raditz I think you'd better come in here and see who's pimpin' out your daughter!"  
  
Raditz and Zitrone exploded into the room. "WHO IS THIS?!" Raditz roared, "LEMON! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU NEVER HUNG AROUND WITH BOYS BEFORE!"  
  
Zitrone giggled and spoke to Mirai Trunks. "Don't mind him, he's just a little OVER-PROTECTIVE." She glared at her husbund who shut up immediately. Nappa laughed at Raditz and earned an equal share of Zitrone's scowl, which also shut him up. "And what is your name, young man?"  
  
"Trunks." He bowed slightly.  
  
"He's from the future momma." Lemon smiled.  
  
"Ooh. The future." Zitrone giggled, "Is he a... "special" friend?"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Mirai Trunks chuckled, "It's not like that at all, mam. She just happened to be in the place where my time-pod landed. It seems to me she just needed to let her aggression out on someone. She seemed to have a lot of pent up stress."  
  
"Well it IS nice to hear her voice again!" Zitrone smiled.  
  
"Well... I should get going... It was nice to meet you uh... uhm... I never did catch your name..." He looked down at the teen.  
  
"Lemon."  
  
"Lemon, huh. Cute." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. Raditz and Nappa cringed in rage. He spoke cooly to her with style, "Stay outta trouble, Lemon."  
  
He walked towards the door. "Stay for dinner, why don't you?" Zitrone called after him, much to the dismay of the grumbling Nappa and Raditz. "You'll want some food in you for the trip back home."  
  
"Oh." Trunks chuckled, "I'm not going home just yet."  
  
"So where will you be staying then?"  
  
"Uhm... I don't know yet..."  
  
"Well then that settles it. You can stay in our guest room upstairs."  
  
"Uhm... well... that's very kind, but... you don't really have to-"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it at all. You go make yourself at home and I'll get dinner ready." She pushed Trunks up the stairs and told Lemon to show him the way. She led him to the guest room which was across from hers.  
  
"Now... if you need anything... I'm right across from you," she pointed to her room, and then to one next to hers and furthur down the hall, "and Nappa's there, and mom and dad are there. Bathroom's downstairs as well as everything else."  
  
"Well... thank you, tour guide." He chuckled at her.  
  
She blushed. "I like this Trunks. He's more charming and polite. A real gentlemen."  
  
"Something on my face?"  
  
"Oh uhm! Sorry. I was just thinking..." She turned to leave, still blushing.  
  
"Oh. About what?"  
  
She turned back, "About how different you and the Trunks from this time are." She smiled at him and entered her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Trunks smirked and went to his temporary room, also closing his door. 


	6. Old Faces

Monday morning Lemon thundered down the stairs and into the dining room, where Raditz, Nappa, Zitrone and Miray Trunks sat sipping coffee.  
  
"G'morning everyone!" She shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to have mornings like this again." Nappa sighed with a half sad smile as he sipped some more coffee.  
  
"Oh Uncle Nappa." Lemon put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She turned to Mirai Trunks. "Okay Trunks. Did you want to go see your parent's today?"  
  
"Can't." he sipped his coffee, "My present self is around."  
  
"He'll be gone at school the whole day. I go to the same school with the little rat." She winked.  
  
"Hm. When does school get over?"  
  
"6 o'clock."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So are you gonna go visit them?"  
  
"Yes. along with a few other friends too." He sipped some more of his coffee.  
  
"Can I meet them?" She smiled at him, with her purple eyes shining bright. Trunks paused, looking into them and then chuckled. "She's cute. So full of life."  
  
"Sure. When you come home from school today, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Gotta go now!" She ran to the door happily, "See you later! Bye!" She waved over her shoulder and then she was gone.  
  
"She's got her old spunk back." Zitrone sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah... Mister WONDERFUL here must've done something to her." Nappa growled. He and Raditz loomed over Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hey... HEY now! I didn't do a thing!"  
  
Zitrone chuckled. "Boys..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemon hopped on her new skateboard her father had bought for her, but then stepped off of it. "It is a good day to fly..."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Bra stepped outside and walked down the street a bit. Trunks felt a ki overhead and looked up. Vegeta looked out the window too. They both saw the blond teenager flying overhead, wearing her school uniform. Vegeta saw Trunks take off after her. "Hmph. He goes after so many women, it's almost like the brat is in heat."  
  
Bra pouted and continued walking, "Big JERK! Why don't you walk with me anymore TRUNKS!"  
  
"She's so happy and perky again. Maybe she's not to pissed after all." Trunks flew in front of her and stopped her. "Hey Lemon! How's it goin'?"  
  
Lemon scowled at him, "Since when do YOU care about anything but yourself?"  
  
Trunks flinched, "Ouch. I guess you're still upset about Friday night, huh?"  
  
"UPSET?! HA! UPSET DOESN'T EVEN ENTER INTO IT!" She turned away from him. While Trunks started talking again, she looked down in the distance at her house and saw Mirai Trunks waiting at the window until his present self would leave.  
  
"Look. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just kind of mixed up signals. It was my fault I tried to rush how you felt about me and I promise that I'll-"  
  
"Hey." She whirled around, cheerily, catching him offguard, "Why don't we talk about this later! We should REALLY be getting to school!"  
  
"Uhm... okay..." He murmured. She yanked on his arm and tugged him towards the school.  
  
Mirai Trunks watched them fly off towards the school. He quickly flew down the street and slipped into Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta felt a high power level that seemed vaguely familiar. He walked into the main room where his son stood, only his hair was longer, and he wore Capsule Corp clothing with a sword slung on his back.  
  
"Boy. What are you doing back here?" he scowled.  
  
"Father. I came back to see how this time has been going. It seems to be going quite well. I'm glad." Mirai Trunks smiled. Vegeta smirked back.  
  
"Where's mother?"  
  
"In her work shed." Vegeta jerked his head in the direction to where she was.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Bulma zapped away at some contraption when she heard the door shut gently. "Vegeta, I don't have time to fix your gravity machine now, so you'll just have to wait until after lunch."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She heard her son's voice, but only it was a bit different. Quieter. Matured. Gentle. She turned and saw her son with longer hair, and eyes that witnessed horror throughout his entire life. "You came back! Is there trouble coming?!" She dropped her work and turned to face him, with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"No, mother. Everything is all right. I just wanted to see how this future was coming along... And I wanted to see you and father." He blushed.  
  
"Where's your mother back in your time, Trunks?" She said with a sad look.  
  
"She died... a week ago... in my time anyway."  
  
"Oh..." Bulma embraced her son tightly, "That's got to be tough."  
  
They were both silent for awhile until Bulma leaned back from the hug enough to smile at him, looking him in the eyes. "Well... Now that you're here? How about we give you a haircut?"  
  
Trunks chuckled softly, blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemon ran down the steps of the school and hit the skies. Trunks watched her go and prepared to go after her when Bra leapt onto his back.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! If you fly, I'M going with you! You're s'posed to walk me home everyday, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks groaned and took off with his sister on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lemon landed in her front lawn and dashed excitedly to the house. She screeched to a stop when she noticed a Trunks with short hair relaxing on her roof. She growled and flew up there ready to blow a gasket when she noticed Mirai Trunks' sword lying next to him. She floated above him, with her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side, and a puzzled look on her face. Mirai Trunks looked up and blushed, smiling, "Mother cut my hair."  
  
  
  
They flew to the Son house where the entire Son family was outside enjoying a nice dinner. Gohan and Videl had come to visit, and they also brought Pan. Goten was gobbling down food as well as Goku, and Chichi was laughing with Videl and Gohan. Pan chased butterflies around the yard and was the first to notice Lemon and Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Look! Trunks is here!"  
  
Everybody looked up and walked over to greet him. Trunks recognized Goku, Chichi and Gohan right away. But didn't have a clue who the other three were. He smiled at Goku.  
  
"Goku. Your future has become a great place to live it seems..."  
  
Goku gave him a blank, confused look until he realized just who it was. "Ohh! It's Future Trunks! You had me confused for a moment there." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "You must not know Goten, Pan or Videl. Goten is my youngest son born a year after Cell was killed, Videl is Gohan's wife, and Pan is their daughter."  
  
"Oh. Pleased to meet you." Trunks smiled at them.  
  
"Hi." The three said in unison.  
  
"And who is this, Trunks?" Gohan asked, gesturing towards Lemon.  
  
"This is Lemon. We ran into eachother when I came back to this time yesterday. I'm staying at her family's house." Trunks put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I see..." Goku teased, elbowing Trunks.  
  
Trunks blushed, "No... you see... it's not like that at all..."  
  
Chichi smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well I think it's wonderful for you both the drop in. Why don't you stay for some food. There's plenty of it and plenty of room."  
  
Lemon smiled. "Trunks' friends are great! They're so friendly!"  
  
  
  
That night, Lemon was in her room, getting ready for bed. She pulled off her school uniform shirt and skirt and started to unclip her bra, when someone opened the door.  
  
"Hey Lemon?" Trunks asked when he walked in.  
  
"EEAAGH! TRUNKS!" She crossed her arms over her chest, blushing horribley, "KNOCK next time!!!"  
  
"Omigosh! S-sorry!" He covered his eyes with his hands, but then peeking through them, he noticed a brown furry appendage swaying about her ankles. "Huh?"  
  
He removed his hand from his face and stared at it. "A TAIL?!" 


	7. Tails, Bad

"I KNOW they're not very big but don't STARE at 'em, Trunks!" Lemon cried shrilly, covering herself up.  
  
Trunks stood dumbly, not thinking enough to cover his eyes again or leave. "You... You've got..."  
  
"TRUNKS! GET OUT!" She shouted.  
  
Within a heartbeat, Raditz and Nappa were growling behind Trunks.  
  
"You disgusting kid! Get OUT of my daughter's room!" Raditz shouted.  
  
Nappa smacked Trunks in the back of his head, which barely fazed him. Nappa's eyes widened in disbelief. "What in the?!"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and turned to Nappa and Raditz, eyeing both of them, one after the other. "Which one of you has Saiyan blood." He ordered coldly.  
  
Raditz and Nappa froze and then glared at him with distrust. Zitrone listened from the bottom of the staircase. Raditz spoke calmly with ice in his voice. "How do you know of our race, boy?"  
  
"Simple." he smirked. "I'm half Saiyan, half human. My father is your prince. You should know who he is..."  
  
"PRINCE VEGETA?!?!?!" Raditz and Nappa shouted in unison. They're jaws dropped and they're eyes bugged out.  
  
Lemon watched the scene carefully.  
  
"So Vegeta stayed on Earth? But why? He'd be the last person I thought I'd ever see settled down." Nappa scratched his head.  
  
"Crazy." Raditz murmured, "How many other Saiyans are on this planet?"  
  
"There's my present-self and Bra, his sister, Gohan, and Goten, the sons of Goku, and the daughter of Gohan, Pan. Those five are hybris. Goku and Vegeta are full Saiyan blood." Trunks replied.  
  
"Kakarrot?!" Raditz growled. "I should have known he'd still be here! And to think that he had never crossed my mind in all this time!"  
  
"Goku, Goten and Pan are all Saiyans?!" Lemon cut into the conversation, "Even your present-self! No wonder he could fly!" she grumbled.  
  
"So... you got your Saiyan blood from one of them?" Trunks asked blankly.  
  
"Yes. My father is Raditz." She nodded.  
  
"And you still have your tail..." He murmured.  
  
"We all do." Raditz stated, and he and Nappa unwound their tails from underneath their tucked in shirts.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Wow. Incredible. Do you ever..."  
  
"We go to bed early." Raditz said quickly before Lemon caught on. Too late.  
  
"Do we ever what?" Lemon asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Raditz answered.  
  
"What were you asking Trunks?!" She glared at him.  
  
"Do you ever... transform?" He eyed Raditz who slapped his forehead. Lemon blanked out completely confused. "Why would you keep something this important from her? It's her heritage!" Trunks glared at Raditz and Nappa.  
  
"We didn't want her trying it!" Nappa crossed his arms, "Think of it! Heinous huge teenage ape attacking the city!"  
  
"Why didn't you just cut off her tail?"  
  
"That is a disgrace to our kind!" Raditz shouted.  
  
"Why? The two strongest men on Earth are tail-less Saiyans." Trunks smirked, crossing his arms. This stumped Raditz and Nappa and they were silent.  
  
"M-my tail turns me into a huge ugly giant ape?" Lemon asked blankly.  
  
Trunks nodded and she began to wail, with tears spilling out of her eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I don't WANNA be an UGLY GIGANTIC FAT APE! It's not FAIR!"  
  
Trunks chuckled and hugged her gently, "Hey Lem don't worry about it. We can get rid of your tail easily..."  
  
She leapt away clutching her tail. "EEP! You're NOT ripping it off!"  
  
"Lemon. It serves more as a weakness than anything. Besides, after losing this, you have the chance of becoming a Super Saiyan."  
  
"Super Saiyan?!" Nappa broke in, "That legend?"  
  
"Yes. Both Goku and my father are beyond the level of Super Saiyan." Trunks smiled.  
  
  
  
Lemon sat up, rubbing her abdomen, still awake three hours later. She couldn't walk very well anymore, because her sense of balance was thrown off without her tail. Nappa and Raditz caved in and had their tails removed as well. Not permenently of course. Trunks was no surgeon. He simply popped them off. Coincidently, the very night her tail had temporarily been removed, was the night of the full moon. She looked up at the bright white orb in the sky, completely fascinated with it's gleaming beauty. She finally drifted off to sleep around four o'clock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes wearily, she was nearly blinded by bright sunlight. She slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She shakily stood, still wobbly from her lack of balance. Nevertheless, she hobbled to her door in her pajamas, and exited into the hall. She clutched the railing of the stairs and carefully stepped down each step. Halfway down she missed a step and tumbled the rest of the way, landing hard on her butt. She cringed, slowly picking herself up, when she felt a strong hand on her arm, gently pulling her up the rest of the way. She looked up at Trunks' smiling face.  
  
"Good morning, Lemon."  
  
"Good morning..." She blushed, "You... don't have to do that."  
  
"Sure I do. After all," He smirked, "it's my fault your so clumsy."  
  
"Jerk." She mumbled, "I'm not clumsy. I'm just not feeling well, that's all. And I'm a little dizzy."  
  
"A little? Try a lot." Trunks chuckled, "But don't feel so bad. Your father and Nappa aren't too happy this morning either."  
  
  
  
He helped her into the kitchen where Raditz and Nappa were grumbling behind coffee mugs. Zitrone was fixing a meal. Lemon smiled and looked at the clock. Noon. NOON?! "MOMMA! It's noon already!" Lemon shouted, trying to stagger to the door, "I'm incredibley late for school!"  
  
She fell over and heard her mother's voice. "I already called the school dear. You're expected home sick."  
  
"Aw mom..." Lemon grumbled.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Trunks entertained Lemon while she rested. He kept her company and played cards, chess, checkers, and Monopoly with her until they both fell asleep on the living room floor. 


	8. Tuck In

Nappa was the first to recover from any discomfert. He thundered down the stairs and hopped onto the sofa, not noticing the two sleeping hybrids sprawled out on the floor. He flicked on the TV and immediately, to his delight, he heard moaning and grunting in an intense bedroom scene on the featured movie. He leaned in, watching intently.  
  
Lemon flinched at the sudden commotion and opened her eyes wearily. She turned her head and saw Trunks waking up too. She recognized the sounds happening and blushed heavily. She shot up to her feet and put her fists on her hips, glaring at Nappa, who nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"UNCLE NAPPA!" She hollered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Raditz moaned, waking up. "Nappa's watching porn again..."  
  
"Go back to sleep dear..." Zitrone murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sat up yawning and stretching while Lemon scolded Nappa who sighed heavily. Trunks chuckled, still yawning. He stood up and looked at the clock. Six in the morning. He smirked at Lemon, interrupting her tantrum.  
  
"Going to school today, Lem?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know..."  
  
"Looks like Nappa's fine now... are you anywhere near his strength?"  
  
"Me? Oh no!" Lemon shook her head.  
  
"Uh... huh." Trunks crossed his arms, "Bed. Now."  
  
"But I feel fine!" She walked towards him and lost balance right before she reached him. He caught her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"I'll take you there." He smirked at her blushing face.  
  
  
  
  
  
He carefully pulled the quilt over her and smiled down at her. "Comfy?"  
  
"Yeah... sure..." she blushed.  
  
"Okay..." He turned to leave.  
  
"Trunks?" Her voice stopped him. He turned his head slightly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was your alternate future?" She closed her eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed silently, and closed his eyes still having his back towards her. "Death. Finally staggering back to life. Hardships. Pain. Loss. Evil... I came back here a long time ago to try set it straight. See if I could change the future to make it a better place."  
  
"And have you?" She asked softly, and sleepily.  
  
He paused and looked around her room and out the window, as if this was a dream and he would wake up to the rubble that was his home. He then half smiled, half smirked, "Yes."  
  
"I'm glad." She breathed. "Thank you Trunks."  
  
He turned slowly and looked at her peaceful form, almost asleep on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted some, giving her a serene look. He smiled warmly and knelt next to her bed. "Your welcome Lemon." He whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He bent forward towards her face. She blushed, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Lem. See you in when you wake up, kid." He kissed her forehead gently, and turned to leave once again.  
  
She paused until he was at the door. "Don't do that." She called softly after him.  
  
He turned, confused, "Do what?"  
  
"Treat me like that." he breathed sleepily, closing her eyes, "I'm not a kid. I'm only one or two years younger than you are, y'know..."  
  
His face softened and he whispered with a soft, breathless chuckle, "That's right."  
  
He crossed over to her bed and bent once again. Her eyes shot open with a small gasp at the touch of his warm breath on her face. He leaned closer, lazily closing his eyes. She closed her own as their lips embraced, and locked in a gentle kiss. It was short, but they found themselves looking into eachother's eyes, baiting the other for one more kiss. Lemon leant in for another and Trunks closed off the remaining space between their lips and kissed her more passionate this time, probing his tongue into her mouth to intertwine with her own. This kiss lasted much longer. Unconsciously, the two teens' arms wrapped around eachother's and Trunks layed down onto her.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and he broke the kiss, immediately walking towards the door. She sat straight up, fully awake now in alert, severly confused.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Trunks spoke as he left the room. He turned to shut her door, looking back at her. "Have a nice nap, Lemon."  
  
  
  
She sat, staring at the door, blushing. In a small, timid voice, she whispered gently, "Thank you, Trunks..." She layed back down and drifted off into a slumber full of smiles. Outside, Trunks leaned against her bedroom door, breathing and blushing heavily.  
  
"What am I doing?" He whispered, "I can't get involved with her. I don't belong here. I'd best leave today."  
  
He walked into his room and shut the door. 


End file.
